Schezo Wegey
Schezo Wegey is a dark wizard who possesses ancient magic and wields the Dark Sword. He has a tendency to drop scathing remarks, as well as a tendency to utter carelessly worded comments, oftentimes with his catchphrase "I want you!". This oftentimes leads to others calling him a pervert or creeper, much to his chagrin. Deep within his cool and collected personality, he harbors a liking for cute animals such as Dongurigaeru. According to ancient languages, his name means "the gorgeous man who defiles the gods." Biography Appearance Schezo appears as a young adult with silver-white hair and blue eyes. How his hair is shaped varies slightly, but is typically depicted to be short, with it being wavy in the PC-98 version of Madou Monogatari 2. He typically wars a light blue bandana on his head. His clothes tend to vary in design between games, but share the common trait of having a matching cape. He also carries the Dark Sword in hand, the weapon's design having design changes as well. It is typically shaped like a longsword, with the blade being translucent or clear as glass. In Madou Monogatari 2, he wore sleeveless white robes, blue pants, a blue or white cape attached to brown or blue shoulderpads depending on the platform, and blue wristbands. The opening scene in the PC-98 version has him wearing simple ring bands as well. This design served as the basis of his outfit in the first three Puyo games, being given long sleeves with blue cuffs, and white pants instead. In Tower of the Magician, they would be black with gold decorations instead, and have a shorter blue cape on top of a longer black one. In other games such as Madou Monogatari: ARS, Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary he would wear more swordsman-like attire, forgoing shoulderpads in favor of a breastplate and greaves that would cover his calves. The colors vary between games ranging from being black, purple, dark blue, or indigo. He would wear a belt along with this ensemble, and his cape would be held with a clasp or a belt. Personality Schezo is calm, aloof, and a no-nonsense man of not many words. He is blunt at times, to the point where the truth tends to cut a little too deep. He is also rather adamant in his pursuits, wanting Arle's power more than anything else. He was not always like this, as he behaved noticeably softer in Madou Monogatari: ARS. Schezo may come off as intimidating and uncomfortable to be with, but this front is often muddled by his lapses of awkward wording that more often than not breaks into double entendre. As a result, a lot of people call him a or "creeper", a label that he is easily peeved and upset by. Under his seriousness, however, he has a soft spot for cute animals such as Dongurigaeru and is not averse to gushing over its cuteness in front of others. Abilities Schezo, being the Dark Wizard, is proficient in the ancient dark arts. Some of his dark spells include "Sting Shade," "Shadow Edge," and his signature "Areiado." Like Arle, he is also capable of casting elemental magic, being able to cast spells such as Fire, Ice Storm, and Diacute in Madou Monogatari: ARS. He is also able to exhibit some swordplay, as some of his chains incorporate sword slashes in his attacks. Relationships ;Arle Due to his reputation, Schezo does not have any particularly strong friendships with anyone in the cast, often seen as a threat. His relationship with Arle is the most noteworthy, but it is unclear if they're enemies, rivals, or if Schezo has hidden feelings for her. While Arle has a tendency to get under his skin, they do not dislike each other enough to be enemies, sometimes sharing the goal of foiling Satan's plans. There is also one moment where he gives Arle a means of escape in Madou Monogatari: The Final Test, but at the cost of his life. ;Satan Despite their reasons for wanting Arle differs, Schezo loathes Satan and is not afraid of having to deal with him to keep his hands from Arle. If Arle is brought up in any small talk between them, they will quickly break into a squabble over her. There is one scene in the Game Gear version of Madou Monogatari II, where the two team up to defeat Arle in one fell swoop. This is the only time they are seen working together in a cutscene. History Madou Monogatari series He first appears in Madou Monogatari 2, where he attempts to obtain Arle's magic power. His role in the game differs between platforms, however. In the PC98 version, Arle manages to decapitate him, but his head continues to fight. In the Game Gear version, he reappears several times after Arle defeats him, more exhausted than the last. His final appearance is right before the fight with Satan, intervening his proposal, but is ultimately defeated by his hands. In Madou Monogatari: ARS, he wanders away from a school excursion to follow a voice that called out to him. This leads to him geting pulled into a mirror, transporting him to a labyrinth and awakens to his succession of his Dark Wizard title. Schezo is 14 in this game. Additionally, he stars in Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician, where he, Witch and Tenori Zoh all set out on a dungeon crawling adventure of their own. Puyo Puyo Schezo is the tenth Scenario mode opponent. He tells Arle that he wants her. After seeing Arle's shocked reaction, he clarifies that he wants her power and says that he will use it to become the king of Puyo Hell. In the English version, he is known as Devious. While Schezo's motivation was to rule Puyo Hell, Devious wants to become the prince of the Black Kingdom. Puyo Puyo Sun Schezo is the player's character for the Difficult course. Before battling Satan, he rests his sword on the sun-enlarging device and uses the heated edge to burn a bald spot into Satan's hair. Minna de Puyo Puyo Schezo appears in Minna de Puyo Puyo (Puyo Pop) in the final 3 stages: Magical Tower, Dark Prince's Castle, and Trial Labyrinth. Every time he is fought, the Puyo fields start off with the stair-like well pattern of Hard Puyo. Trivia * In the original MSX2 version of Madou Monogatari II, Schezo has no name and is simply called "The Mage" in-game. * In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Kirby's Avalanche, Sir Fuzzy Logik and the team of Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright use his AI. * In Puyo Puyo 7, Schezo is the only of 3 characters to have a unique henshin animation - his chibi and deka animations are both exclusive to the mode. However, due to this, Schezo has only one sprite, and the only difference between the first and second animations is the manner in which he tilts his sword. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Tsu * Puyo Puyo Sun * Puyo Puyo~n * Puyo Puyo Box * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Madou Monogatari * Madou Monogatari 2 * Madou Monogatari: ARS * Madou Monogatari I (Mega Drive) * Madou Monogatari (Saturn) * Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician * Madou Monogatari: The Final Exam Spin-offs * Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Rulue's Spring Break * Arle's Adventure * Puyo Puyo DA! * Puyolympic * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Super attack ;Puyo Puyo~n :Areia-do Special: Any Puyo located within a 6x6 "X" that spans the bottom of the screen are removed. Any Puyo attached to one of the targeted Puyo is also removed. ;Pocket Puyo Puyo~n :09-Neo Slash: A random row in the opponent's field is occupied by six Hard Puyo. ;Puyo Puyo Box :Neo Slash: All Puyo in one of the opponent's rows change to Hard Puyo. Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Madou Monogatari Category:Male